


Voice from the nightstand

by taka1114



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 有一天，Bruce Wayne在他的床頭發現了一個樂高人偶。





	Voice from the nightstand

「少爺。」  
「Bruce少爺。」  
「Bruce Wayne少爺。」

嗯——？  
Bruce記得他有叫Alfred別叫醒他，就算下午有例會他也打算直接翹掉——只要花花公子在外別玩出什麼岔子，Wayne Ind.的股價穩步上升，董事們都會原諒他的。  
所以現在，在他仍然覺得相當疲憊的時間，不應該有聲音打擾他的。

「少爺。」  
那個聲音又響了一遍，他開始覺得很奇怪。會這樣叫他的只有Alfred，但是聽起來似乎又有點不一樣，而且那個聲音音量彷彿由遠而至的小，但是語調又似是近在咫尺。  
嗯……？？？

好奇心把警戒天性從沉睡裡拽了出來，他一下子就清醒了——呃、頭昏昏的。  
他坐了起來，努力地張開眼睛環顧四周，卻沒看見有人。  
好可疑。

「Bruce少爺，在這邊。」  
他循著聲音的方向轉過頭，最後視線落在床頭櫃上。  
上面好像有點什麼。

他不期然的瞇起了眼睛，俯下身移動到更接近的地方。  
這是個……樂高人偶？  
Bruce無法抑制腦海裡橫飛的WTF。

「Alfred？？？」即使如此他還是開口問了。畢竟他昨晚沒有喝酒，而這個也不像是Alfred用來逼他起床的技倆。  
「是我，少爺。」  
但是看到了樂高小人張開口說話還是把他嚇了一跳。

 

「所以，在你來的世界，有第二個我？看起來還……那麼小？」Bruce覺得自己肯定是在做夢——這是常態，但像這樣莫名其妙的夢還是頭一遭。  
「在我來的地方來說，那個你可算是長得相當健壯呢。」  
「Alfred…聽起來很怪…但是你看起來，無意冒犯，就像個、呃、管家。」還有很標準的管家髮型，他想，他家的Alfred看起來耐打多了。  
「少爺，在我來的世界我也是曾任皇家空軍的。」  
「…抱歉。」雖然不知道為什麼，但是這個樂高小人比自家管家還要淡定有禮的語氣，讓Bruce很不自覺地道歉了。

據這位Alfred的說法，除了他認識的這個世界，似乎還有別的某個他無法觸及的宇宙存在，而眼前這個小小的管家，就是從另一個地方來的。  
雖然不是沒遇過來自異世界的奇怪事（應該說他見得太多了），但像這樣切身的還是讓他覺得難以置信——這讓他反反覆覆的思考各種惡作劇與陰謀的可能性，以及向面前的人偶多次確認身份，回想起來自己這樣也許有點無禮。畢竟那個也是Alfred，來自另一個世界、另一個他的Alfred。

一番交談之後，Bruce意識到一個非常不公平的事實：他對這個樂高世界一無所知，但樂高Aflred卻對他與這個世界的事情瞭如指掌。這讓他想起以往，每一次Alfred都能猜到他的想法，然而直到現在他都不知道對方是如何辦到的。

似是看穿了他的不甘心，Alfred向他娓娓道來了屬於另一個世界的，他們的故事。  
「——然後Gotham就重新拼湊起來了。」  
「……噗。」  
「少爺。」  
「抱歉、我並不是想……噗……」  
Bruce很久沒有如此真心想笑，只是，一堆樂高人偶疊在一起，把城市拼回來的畫面實在是太喜感了。

「但是等一下，你剛剛說的是我——另一個我，和小丑？」  
「是的。」  
「這真的是……」  
他可沒料想到他與罪犯會有這樣的一天。事實上，要他與這堆罪犯合作打擊犯罪本來就夠荒謬了，他早前才去警告Waller來著。  
但是，如果哪一天世界變成這樣……不。

「這實在是太奇怪了。」他坦白的表示。  
「也許吧，不過——」管家停頓了一下。  
「Bruce少爺他需要一些能夠進入他生命，讓他投入感情的人。太過害怕失去，反而會把自己封閉起來。」

 

再次醒來之後，他到處都找不著那個樂高人偶。  
最後他把這個偶遇當成是某個無解的奇怪事件，出於某種原因，他甚至沒有告訴Alfred。  
也許是他太累了，畢竟他總是夢到很多似是而非的畫面，關於蝙蝠俠，或者是別的什麼。  
他這樣對自己說著，但是樂高Alfred講述的這個故事卻不時在腦海中冒現。  
他花了二十幾年時間當蝙蝠俠，但是敵人只是接二連三的出現，他的Alfred說他做的夠多了，他卻不這麼想。

 

「小丑，我在想——」聲音經過特製的麥克風過濾而出變得低沉模糊，可是他很肯定高譚的頭號罪犯有聽見他的話。  
「嗄……這是什麼？打鬥過後的交心時間嗎，蝙蝠？」有點氣喘吁吁的小丑擺出相當誇張的不可置信表情。  
「我在想——」他再次開口，「我們，『我們』，這種關係——」  
「關係？」在對方重複這個詞語時他就知道這路行不通，「你可真會挑話題，甜心。」  
「死在我手下那種，如何？」  
迎接他的是瞄準頭顱的一記槍聲。

醒來的時候Bruce出了一身冷汗。  
不是第一次做這一類的噩夢，但是這次他幾乎算是自找的。樂高Alfred跟他說的話就像是某個發人深省的童話故事一樣，有著太多的「如果」，而這些假想美好得讓人神往。但最後，他任由這些美好的想法從他指間流走，就好像他無數次放棄殺死小丑一樣。  
畢竟這不是個由玩具組件砌成的世界。人人樣貌不同，這裡的小丑不會次次落敗，蝙蝠俠也有永遠無法拯救的人。有一些事，只適合埋在回憶和臆想裡，像是他失去的親人，還有曾經辜負過的人。  
想到這裡他竟有點妒忌起另一個自己來——並不是因為他隨便就能拼出一架四引擎積木蝙蝠機，好吧是有一點。

「Alfred，我想這一次你終於看錯了。」他喃喃自語道，語氣不知算是得意還是自嘲。  
「似乎是的，少爺。」  
像是憑空出現的回應又把他嚇了一跳。  
回頭一看，那個小人偶又重新出現在他的床頭櫃上。

「Alfred你不應該嚇我。」他又往床頭移動了些。他必須要湊得很近才能與Alfred正常對話，儘管這件事本來就不太正常。  
「是我不好，少爺，不過我注意到你在做噩夢。」人偶彬彬有禮的回答道，「隨帶一提，Bruce少爺也讓我別在他背後嚇他，你們確實挺相似的。」  
「我想我們不相似的地方比較多。」Bruce垂下眼。

「你也許是對的。」Alfred稍微整理了一下衣領，雖然那在Bruce看來只是塊不可動的塑膠組件。  
「雖然我低估了兩個世界的差異，但是少爺，我認為你還是需要有人陪伴的。」  
「我相信你知道，我和Diana正在——」  
「不，少爺，雖然我很高興你願意去找可以信任的戰友，但我不是指這個。」所以那個世界的Alfred果然知道他很多事情。  
「什麼？」

「恕我不能告訴你太多，但是你會明白的。」Alfred神秘的說道，Bruce驚訝於塑膠臉龐上幾個簡單線條的組合，竟能與管家臉上的表情如此相似。  
「而且我有預感無論在哪個宇宙，這一點都不會改變。」

Alfred，不管是哪一個，總是在關於他的事情上相當自信，自信到連他都開始被說服。  
他為這些跨越次元的共通點微微一笑，然後明知故問道：「你肯定不會有例外的Bruce Wayne？」  
小人欠了欠身，以笑回應。  
「因為固執是Bruce Wayne永不改變的特質，少爺。」

 

Alfred人偶又這麼憑空的消失了，Bruce遍尋不著之後也就放棄了，只是很後悔最後一次看到對方的時候沒有問出更多。  
在那之後發生了很多事，正義聯盟成立了，超人也回來了，唯一沒有改變的是，敵人還是接二連三的出現。  
可是在事情一件接一件的發生，在大家都忙不過來的時間裡，他還是偶然會想起那些如幻似真的對話。

直到某一天的休假，當蝙蝠俠和Bruce Wayne都能好好休息一天的時候，那個來自床頭櫃的聲音又再次把他喚醒。  
人偶告訴他，這是他們最後一次的見面了。

「你對每一個我都是這樣嗎？我意思是，如果那些宇宙我的確實存在——」「他們的確存在，少爺，雖然我並沒有見過全部。」小管家的嗓音細小卻堅定。  
「我不能待在他們身邊太久，除了一個，由我養大的Bruce少爺。我會待在他的身邊，像是照顧你的那位一樣。」

Bruce再次為了對方的話微笑，然後開口。  
「那作為正式告別，我能請你到瞭望塔看看嗎？」  
「我的榮幸。」

蝙蝠俠從來不容許訪客進入瞭望塔，但是這次他卻自己破了例，Clark狐疑的想道。但是對方的語氣聽起來倒不像是受到了威脅，而且也沒什麼可疑之處（要是他想暗示什麼，Clark會知道的）。反正現在只有他在，要是嫌解釋麻煩，他也不介意幫忙保守秘密。Bruce是比他們都更有分寸的人，對此他亳無懷疑。  
只是接下來看見的事，有點脫出了他的常識範圍——要知道他本來就已經在人類的常識範圍之外了。

「哇，這就是你口中的訪客啊Bruce。」  
超人一邊驚嘆著一邊在蝙蝠俠身後落了地，湊在他肩後仔細研究他手上的小玩意。  
「他是Alfred，來自別的宇宙。」Bruce介紹道，他覺得要是像他這樣一個人類也能接受得了，外星人總不可能不行。  
「喔……」氪星人一下子找不到該說的話，「我猜、你好？Alfred？」  
「你好。」  
那隻像個卡通版管家的小人轉了轉他小小的腦袋，看向超人的方向，又重新看了看Bruce，塑膠的小臉上露出了一個閃亮亮的欣慰笑容。

Bruce被這個笑容搞得莫名地心裡發毛，肩膀一縮，他手上的小人哎唷一聲，身子一晃差點往前跌去，他趕緊說了聲抱歉，將他放到桌上。  
Alfred似乎有點不好意思地撲了撲褲子上的樂高灰塵（這種東西有在賣嗎？！），清了清喉嚨。  
「實在不好意思，但我很高興少爺在其他世界和超人成為了朋友。」

蝙蝠俠和超人看了看桌上的樂高，又忍不住看了看對方，彷彿也被人偶的尷尬態度感染了一般，不知該如何回應。

 

「真可惜吃不到你做的甜點。」回到大宅之後，Bruce這樣說道，覺得有點對不起那些塑膠的小圓餅。  
「Bruce少爺和Dick少少爺應該很樂意替我解決它們。」Alfred笑了笑，把小甜餅收了回去。  
畢竟他們是那麼的相似。

在夜巡之前Bruce有一點時間小睡片刻，但是此時他卻罕有的不想睡。  
「Bruce少爺以前也不願意睡覺，但是睡醒之後，又說想回到夢裡去。」Alfred像是想起什麼似的說。  
這跟他兒時也很相似，只是在那一晚之後，他就沒再這樣說過。  
Bruce陷入了沉默。

這些日子以來他似乎經歷了很多個真與假的邊界，然而一直沒人能告訴他，哪些是事實，哪些是夢境。如果這是夢的話，那麼他總要醒來的。

「晚安，少爺。」  
「……晚安，Alfred。」

END.

 

後記之一：  
「少爺，你已經睡了嗎？」  
「你好，Alfred Pennyworth。」  
「……？？？」

之二：  
『少爺，Mr. Kent來了。』  
「有什麼事？」  
「我想問、Alfred在嗎？」  
「他剛剛不是給你開門了嗎？」  
「不，我指的是——另一個Alfred，小小的那一個。」  
「？！……他不在。」  
「喔……」  
「你有事？」  
「沒、就是、有點事想請教他，那我還是先走了，再見。」  
「再見…」  
Clark不知如何向Bruce覆述那一天樂高Alfred在瞭望塔偷偷跟他說的那番話，關於別的世界裡，Kal-El與Bruce Wayne的一些事，還有那個高深莫測的微笑。


End file.
